A Ty and Bella Christmas
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella brings her boyfriend home for the holidays to meet her Dad. She was not planning on Edward Cullen making an appearance or an entire pack of wolves. One shot. Bella and Ty.


Don't own it. Okay the Ty character is my intellectual (and I use that word loosely) property but he makes me zero amount of money. He does make me laugh though. Here is our Christmas one shot. I've never written a Twilight one shot so hope it turns out okay. This has nothing to do with the Ty Bella story coming soon after the bundle of joy that is Sins of the Past. This is AU of Whirlwind assuming Jasper never came back and wasn't interested in Bella and vice versa. A continuation of Ty and Bella's burgeoning relationship we all know they would have had. Yes I said AU. I am officially writing fanfiction off my fanfiction. Don't give me crap about it. The poem Ty reads at the end of this was found off the internet along with a hundred other versions. I have no idea who actually wrote it but I only tweaked it a bit. Enjoy and Merry Christmas all!

Ty POV

"Yeah Momma, we about two hours away." I told her as Bella drove, glaring at the road ahead.

"Why you talkin on the phone while you driving?"

"Bella is driving Momma."

"Why is that? She won't let you drive? I realize she is a liberated woman and all that crap but she too good to let you drive?"

"She likes to drive Momma. We been takin turns."

"Wouldn't have such a long drive if you had flown straight into Port Angeles. Or came to Houston where you belong for Christmas. With your family."

"We were in Houston last year Momma." I said rolling my eyes. I done heard this shit a million times since we told her we were coming to Forks for Christmas this year.

"I know, I know. Text me when you get there baby."

"Yeah, uh…I'll send Bella your love." I tried.

"I didn't say that." Momma replied.

"She didn't say that." Bella told me, still glaring at the road.

"Talk to ya later Momma. Love you."

I ended the call. Maybe Bella would go back to her good mood she was in before Momma dialed.

"She fucking hates me." Bella calmly stated.

"She don't hate you. She just ain't used to you darlin."

"We have been together for two years Ty. Living together for the past year. She has met me at every game you played for two years. She thinks I'm a gold digger. She still calls me white girl every time I see her. Does she know you came after me? Does she? Did you explain this to her? Did you tell her about the talks I'm in with Nike? I have Adidas interested as well. They are bidding against each other for you Ty. That was me."

It was true. Bella went from undecided to a sport's marketing and business major after we got together permanent. I told her I really didn't trust anybody to be my agent. I knew the woman I loved was the only one I ever wanted to represent me. She was tearin it up too. Two months before the draft and all the executives in the world were learning you don't fuck with my woman.

"I came after you? Are you crazy woman? You was scopin me from the moment I stepped onto ASU."

"I was about to get laid and you burst into my room in your jock strap." She said dryly. Okay. I admit I may have gone after her. She wasn't about to get laid though.

Bella was my best friend the minute we met. I thought that was it. Start of our Junior year she found some sad little player paler than she was. Fucking philosophy major. I had a honey on the line too but somethin bout not seein Bells all summer and then finding out she was gonna let that little white boy put his hands on her and other things in her... I was about to tap my honey when I realized I couldn't. First time in my life I had a woman ready but big Ty wasn't game. All I could think about was the one across the hall. That's when I realized she was more than my best friend. I loved her. I really loved her. I had to stop her from being with that guy.

I damn near busted the door down before I realized it was unlocked. Stormin in, I saw her sitting on her couch next to the little bitch just sittin and …talkin. No fornicatin goin on.

"Ty?" she asked confused.

"I love you woman!" I shouted, goin for the bold approach.

She gave me a smile. That beautiful smile she saves for when she isn't being sarcastic.

"You couldn't put on clothes to tell me this?"

I looked down and realized I was indeed only in my black jock strap. Didn't matter. I kicked the nerd out and made love to that woman all night. She admitted she loved me…three weeks later.

She also sent a couple blondes to try and pick me up at a bar one night to see what I would do. I jumped her ass about that but at least she trusted me now. I admit before her I had a bit of a reputation as a player.

Now it was time to meet her Daddy. I had drunk dialed and pranked him hundreds of times but he didn't know that. We had never actually met so this was big for me. I hoped it went better than last year did with my Momma and Bella. Bella did her best to charm my Mom but Momma always saw her baby boy with a sista. She was comin around though.

"So your Dad excited to meet me? He watches my games right? Probably proud of his little girl in a committed relationship with a soon to be pro athlete and college graduate?"

"Uh…"

Bella POV

"Baby? He knows I'm comin right?"

How to answer this?

"Of course I told Charlie I was bringing my boyfriend home for Christmas." That should handle it.

"Your boyfriend? He knows we are living together right?"

Shit.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. Let's see if he can figure it out.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me why he wouldn't know?"

Damn it. Ty always picks up on my non answers.

"I guess because maybe I didn't mention it?"

Ty sighed.

"He does not who I am right?"

Hmmm.

"Ty stop being so arrogant. Just because you are a famous athlete doesn't mean everybody has to know who you are."

"He doesn't know. I can't believe this."

"Ty relax. I figured I would just introduce you in person."

"In person? You gonna introduce your 6'6" black boyfriend to your Dad on Christmas Eve? Really? No warning at all?"

"Charlie and I don't see color Ty. It would be pointless to tell him you are black. He wouldn't care. It has more to do with the whole living together thing. He probably wouldn't be crazy about that. So we will keep it quiet, okay baby?"

"And Daddy don't know we livin together? Not a clue? Not a hint?"

"Why do you keep asking me the same question? I just told you. Are you feeling okay baby?"

He sat back and closed his eyes. He really was so beautiful. I never thought he would be interested in me. We had been so close as friends but he never really made a move towards me before he crashed into my dorm wearing nothing but a jock strap and scaring the hell out of Bradley. Bradley ran from the room I suppose about the same time Ty lifted me up and took me on my bed. But once he took me that was it. I knew he was the one. Yes I sent sa couple bimbos to try to pick him up to test his faithfulness but in my defense he did have a reputation as a bit of a player before me.

I had been avoiding this trip for years. I wasn't ashamed of Ty. I was proud as hell. I just didn't really want to come to Forks. Plus Sue had not found a new boyfriend which meant Charlie still lived and that meant Pack members would be over. That meant Jake. The city of Forks insisted their chief live in Forks rather than La Push so he was back in the old house he never sold.

Jake had thought he imprinted on some girl named Tara. Apparently he just had a bad case of indigestion and had recently eaten some Pot brownies Quil slipped to him. He took a look at Tara and was lost according to Sam. Instead of realizing that he hadn't imprinted he convinced himself he broke the imprint because of his love for me. He is now even more obsessed with making me believe we are meant to be. I know he will be there.

Merry Christmas. I should have taken Ty to Florida. But he wanted to meet my Dad. It was important. I don't see why but I could never turn him down. He was my boo.

We arrived at our hotel in a little under two hours. Finishing placing our luggage away I turned to see Ty on the bed nude.

"Hey there darlin. Why don't you come over here and let Ty help you relax after that long drive?"

I smirked at him.

"You are going to help me huh? That what this is all about? Doing me a favor Ty?"

"Anything for you baby."

"Daddy is going to be waiting for us." I grinned.

"Daddy can wait. Let Ty give you your Christmas present early."

Merry Christmas to me.

Two hours later we pulled into Daddy's drive. Quite a few cars out front. Oh good. One seemed a bit fancy for the Forks's crowd, a steel blue Maserati. A bit much for my taste but live and let live.

Ty and I stepped out of the car and Sue Clear…Swan came barreling out of the house. Before I could move she had her arms wrapped around me.

"Bella it is so good to see you! Come with me. I was just about to go to the grocery store and could use the help."

"I should probably say hello to Da…"

"He will be there when we get back…who…is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah Sue. This is Ty."

"Ma'am." Ty nodded in greeting. He looked so hot in that scarf and dark wool coat. He hated snow but hadn't complained yet.

"Nice…to meet you…come along Bella."

Sue practically dragged me to her car. I got in before she pulled a gun. Driving away I took a last look at my Ty and hoped it wasn't my last look at my Ty.

Taking a deep breath I prepared to ask Sue what the hell was going on. I hoped Charlie wasn't dead and she planned to tell me she married Billy Black. I think he was next on the rotation. Of course if that was true we could catch a flight to Florida and be there for Christmas morning.

"What is going on Sue? I am supposed to be introducing my father to Ty, my boyfriend. What is so damn important that you felt the need to kidnap me before I could make the door?"

"There is a surprise guest Bella. We didn't know. Jake found out and now most of the pack is here or on their way. Charlie is furious but he kind of insisted and pushed his way in…"

Oh please no.

"Sue tell me Edward Cullen is not at that fucking house."

"Edward Cullen is not at that fucking house?" she tried. Oh good Lord.

"Turn around. I have to get back now!"

Ty POV

Ain't that a bitch? My woman done got kidnapped from the fucking driveway. The house door opened up and there was Charlie. He looked confused. May as well find out what he fuck is going on.

I grabbed the gift bags and walked through the door setting them down in the hallway. It was a nice house. Not at all what I pictured Bella living in. No wonder she hated this place so damn much. Charlie was still lookin outside.

"How ya doin sir?" I offered my hand.

He finally turned towards me. Recognition dawned on his face.

"You're Tyrone Gavin."

"Call me Ty."

Charlie looked back at the yard.

"You lookin for someone? Cause I think your wife stole Bella."

"Oh no…I thought Bella was bringing her boy…" he looked back at me. I gave him a big ole smile and opened my arms.

"That's me Dad." I picked him up in a big hug, lifting him off his feet. He wasn't hugging me back so I let him back on his feet.

"You and…Bella…"

"Yes sir. Two years now. She is my shorty. So you the Popo round here huh? Nice 5.0 you got out there. How fast can you get it to?"

"You and…Bella?"

"Yeah I thought we covered that." Bella didn't say her Dad was slow. Maybe he's taken a few to many shots to the head breaking up fights.

"But she is so…small…"

"Yeah but she has an awesome back up. I mean she is a damn dime. Good job Pops. Or was that Momma? I hadn't met Renee yet so I'm not sure."

"Back up?"

"Bootie? Never mind. Who all you got in here? Let's get this party started. If you got a fifth that would be great. Been on the road all day and then the hotel and…"

"Hotel?"

"Yeah Charlie. The hotel we are stayin at." I explained.

"Why aren't you staying here?" he seemed confused still. Yep. Too many shots to the head.

"Bells likes things a certain style. We been sharin a crib so long so we are kinda set in our ways. How we like our threads laid out, when we do our bumpin. Bella is kinda hard core with routines. But you know that. Plus we didn't wanna disrespect you by bangin under your roof. Momma didn't raise me like that. Lot of noise involved. Grunting and squealing and moans. Some screaming. Bella tryin to help me be quieter but it ain't workin. Like I said, she's a dime."

Maybe that was too much information. Bells says I need to be more discreet, especially before the draft, and stop saying the first thing that comes to mind. I can't help it if I'm an open book though. I suppose I should work on that.

"Uh…yeah. Okay. Wait you mean you two are living together?" He didn't seemed confused any longer. Wait a minute. Bella said to keep that on the down. Shit. She should have said something after we got done makin love. She knows I can't remember shit after love makin. Fuck it. Honesty is always best. Momma knows. No reason Chief Daddy shouldn't.

"Yeah bout a year now. So let's go meet these folks. I hope they don't ask for autographs but I brought a Sharpie if they do. Completely understandable. Don't want anyone feelin awkward."

Chief Swan walked in front of me, sorta dazed. I guess meetin a star athlete can do that. I don't know why. I'm just a regular guy like anyone else. I just average thirty points and fifteen rebounds a game and got two national championship rings.

Walking in I saw the room was damn near full. A tall ass Indian chick was standing in the corner with a glass of devil juice and a look like she just took an unexpected money shot in the face. Some other big Indian guys. Bettin one of these punks is that Jake bitch who been botherin my honey since high school. He gonna love me. There was a pale ass white boy, almost as pale as Bella, sniffin the air. Guess he got allergies. He must be the sickly cousin that always seems to wind up at these things.

"Hey everybody. This is Tyro…Ty. Ty is Bella's boyfriend. They…live together." Charlie said by way of introduction.

"Pleaser to meet you all. Glad we could spend Christmas together. One big happy family!"

The room fell silent.

I mean you woulda thought there was a drive by comin shit was so quiet in this room. Everybody was starin at me. I took a deep breath.

Time to break out the Sharpie. Get all the autographs done so nobody feels awkward.

The door slammed open behind me and Bella ran in, wrapping her arms around my waist. But she wasn't lookin at me. She was glaring at the sickly cousin. That was weird.

Bella POV

"Hi everybody." I can't believe that fucker showed up on Christmas.

"Bella I thought you and Sue…"

"Sue dropped me back off. I couldn't wait to see you all. Most of you anyway." I said pointedly at Edward. Looking around the room I saw Jake glaring between Ty and Edward. Quil was here. That means, yep, Embry. Leah was standing in the corner glaring at…yep there is Sam and Emily. Seth was smiling. That kid smiles so much he must jerk off twenty four seven. Mr. can't we all get along. Give it a rest. Course he was standing by Edward fucking Cullen who was sniffing the air. Oh yeah. Didn't take a shower at the hotel. Billy was there in a corner watching Edward. This wasn't fucked up at all.

We all took seats on the fold out chairs that Charlie pulled out of storage I guess. Except Edward. He just stood by the fireplace staring at me. I sat on Ty's lap. Charlie didn't like that. I didn't like him letting my high school ex in the house. I realize Edward could be pushy but you do have a gun Charlie. It wouldn't have worked but you didn't know that.

No one said much. I needed a drink. I hadn't drank in two months but God did I want a drink. Nope. I wasn't leaving Ty's lap anyway. As long as I was on top of him the werewolf and the vampire would not attack him.

"So Bella, Ty says you two are living together. I didn't realize you had a roommate." Charlie started.

"Ty said that, did he?" My fist closest to Ty's waist hit him in the dick quickly as I adjusted myself. I heard him oomph. Good. He needs to learn to stop saying the first damn thing on his mind. I should have reminded him after sex. But I can never remember anything after making love to that man.

"I for one think it's great you have a normal boyfriend." Leah said, smiling at Jake and I suppose Edward.

"Normal? Don't you know who…" I pinched Ty's thigh. "Oww woman, will you watch it?"

"Sorry sweety." I kissed him and heard two growls in the room before I was done. They were so sudden even Charlie noticed and jumped a little.

We fell into an uneasy silence again until Sam broke it.

"So Bella you graduate this coming semester right? What are your plans?"

"Actually I will be Ty's agent. I suppose I already am but it's not official, NCAA rules and all. The season is technically over but we aren't drawing up anything official till after graduation. I have to have a valid contract to sign documents on his behalf. Otherwise we wouldn't need one. But I've already started work. You wouldn't believe the amount of work it takes. After Ty signs I'm thinking of hiring an assistant to shuffle through the everyday documents while I handle contracts and negotiations. I handle the deals, and we have a law firm review the contracts to make sure everything is on the up and up."

Charlie chuckled.

"Something to say Dad?"

"Bella what the hell do you know about sports much less being a sports agent? I mean shouldn't you maybe go into a field where you have a chance at succeeding. I get that Ty is your boyfriend but…"

Okay. Fuck him.

"What do you want me to know about sports Dad?"

"You called a quarterback a pitcher once. You don't know the first thing about sports."

"I know that Ty averages 31.2 points a game and that leads the nation. He also averages 15 rebounds a game which also leads the nation, unheard of for a shooting guard. He could have been the first pick in the NBA draft last year but didn't want to leave me and stayed in college for his senior season. Now the Houston Rockets, Ty's home town team, have the first pick in the draft. They are having attendance issues and getting Ty will guarantee sell outs within minutes of the draft. They are basically bent over a barrel.

Rookie salaries are restricted under the NBA collective bargaining agreement so he will make the maximum allowable ten million dollars a year for three years which is the most we will sign for. I could squeeze out another $400,000 a year but we are going to back off that as a show of good faith so they can sign Center Loui Deng under the team cap. This will mean the team has a better chance of winning because Deng is the perfect inside compliment to Ty. In three years Ty will take them from a team in the cellar to the top and we are going to be free agents. At that point, I am betting his next contract will probably come from LA or New York unless Houston caves to fan demands and gives into our probable $25 million a season demand. Maybe thirty if the market continues to go up and the economy improves.

In addition to that I have Nike at the table with a $90 million offer for a line of clothing and shoes with Ty's name on it. Adidas countered with $95. The ball is back in Nike's court so to speak. I've given them a deadline of February 2 but Ty really likes Nike so we may go with that and leave the five mil on the table. Either way, I want the deal done before the draft so the marketing campaign can start immediately. That means commercials to film, products to manufacture and we still have a few classes to finish this coming semester. Ty is graduating with a business degree as well. Rolex called me last week and is feeling out how much our endorsement will cost them. I am meeting an executive in Arizona in three weeks. Ty prefers Bolivar watches so it will most likely cost them upwards of $100 mil.

Now Dad, the quarterback is the one who kicks the ball, right? Or is that the outfielder?"

That shut him up. The rest of the room as well.

"So maybe somebody should introduce me to everybody?" Ty offered. "I don't really know yall's names outside of Sue and Charlie."

Ty POV

Things were beginning to loosen up a bit. Bella walked off to the kitchen telling the sickly guy whose name was apparently Edward to follow her. Everybody was relaxin and minglin. Jake and Charlie were talkin right next to me. I was for once out of things to say. These folks were a bit weird. I was beginning to understand why Bella said she didn't want to come here. Charlie was kinda avoidin getting into any conversation. Guess he didn't like the idea of me pumpin his little princess. Still I couldn't complain. I was havin it easier than Bella did last year. Momma brought out a pickled pig foot and placed it on a plate in front of Bella. Bella made it to the bathroom before she puked. I told Momma to cut that shit out. Woman didn't even like those nasty things. Went to the store special and bought them just to fuck with her.

Parents. It was cool though. Kinda gave the two of us a Romeo and Juliet feel without the suicide. Fuck it. Time I got into this conversation.

"So Jake what do you do for a living?"

"I own a garage with my friend Embry." He sneered at me. What the fuck did I do? I'll give him a compliment. Bella says to win people over always start with a compliment even if they are punk ass bitches who need to get cooled.

"That's cool man. My cousin Tony just got out of the pen and he found work as a mechanic. Good stuff there. Good for you."

"So you and Bella." He says, not really askin a question.

"Yep."

"You uh, have been together how long Ty?" Charlie asked. Again.

"Two years."

"Funny she never mentioned you before." Jake noted.

"Not really. She told me she had an obsessive ex and a kid back home who never had a chance but thinks he is her soul mate or some such shit. She figured if those two ever found out I was gonna have to add two more freaks to the list of stalkers I already got."

Yeah. Talkin to you Jake.

"Speakin of obsessive exes I have a feeling that one of them is in the kitchen with my shorty and I need to check on her. Make sure he ain't buggin."

I walked in to see Bella in a hushed voice btiching the guy out.

"Everything alright Boo?"

"Everything is fine Ty. Edward was just about to leave. He can't stay."

"You a cousin Edward?"

He turned to me and I noticed he had some weird eyes. Still he was a pretty, pretty man. Bit on the feminine side but very pretty. Bet he would make a good Gap model. Maybe Hollister or some other place white college boys pay $100 bucks to get a pair of torn up jeans that is supposed to make them look like slackers or some shit.

"No. I am Bella's…ex boyfriend."

"Well I ain't seen you before so I guess you must be down the line a way. What are you doin here?"

"He is leaving. For good. Right Edward?"

He said nothing. Huh.

"Alright. If everything okay I need to get to know your Dad a bit better. Holler if you need me babe. I got my nine on me. I'm considerin getting lifted so I may be in the mood to use it."

Walkin back in I motioned for Charlie to join me in a corner of the room. He had a weird look on his face.

"Hey Ty, your voice sounds really familiar. You know a guy named Leroy Brown?"

Uh oh.

"Nope. You probably watched an interview with me on ESPN or something. I got one of those voices. Hey I need to talk to you about something."

Bella POV

"That? That is who you plan to spend your life with?" Edward asked, as Ty walked off. I just spent ten minutes explaining to him again that I don't love him, I never would love him and I wish to God he would fucking burn. I didn't want to do this but I suppose I would have to.

"Sam."

"What about Sam, Bella?"

"I will scream. I will cut myself and throw myself at you. When those wolves come running in I am going to scream to Sam that you attacked me. They are going to tear you to pieces. Treaty over."

"You would lie?"

"Absolutely." I told him honestly.

"Why? Bella why do you fight this?"

"Why can't you see I don't love you? Please just leave and go die somewhere. Somewhere far away. Please go. I am begging here."

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

"I have had it Bella. I have had it with you begging me to kill myself over the last four years. How much of this abuse do you think you can put me through? I have apologized a thousand times for leaving you. This is ridiculous."

"Yes it is. I don't want your apology. Edward you want the truth? I don't love you because you are a pussy!"

"Bell…wait…what?"

"You're a pussy Edward. Always have been. You couldn't even kill James yourself. Whoever I love has to be as strong as I am. Whether they are human or vampire. I love Ty. He isn't a pussy. Strongest man I know. You can't compete with that. You just can't. It's not in your nature. Even if you kidnapped me and turned me I would still just kick your ass when I woke. Do you know how I know this? Because you are a pussy!"

"I…I didn't realize you…"

"Bella! Get in here girl! Time for the holiday traditions." Ty yelled.

I walked into the living room to see Ty walking away from Dad after shaking his hand. Dad stood in the corner and looked very pale.

Oh God no. Please don't do the dick in a box prank Ty. Please don't. I saw he packed it and I took it out. He couldn't have found it before we loaded the luggage right?

"Gather round folks. Time to read the Night Before Christmas. Only I'm gonna give ya'll a treat. I'm going to tell you all a bit different story."

He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. What the hell was he doing? I had an idea my pussy/and or ass would be prominent in this. The room quieted down.

"I found this off the internet, but made a few adjustment's Hope you enjoy. Baby boo, this is dedicated to you.

'Twas da night before Christmas & all in the hood,  
Not a homie was stirrin cuz it was all good.  
The stockings was hung on the window sill,  
And we all had smiles up on our grill.

Tyrone and Bella was snug in the crib,  
In the back bedroom, cuz that's how we live.  
And Bells in her little red nightie and me with my nine,  
Had just gotten busy cuz my Shortie is fine.

All of a sudden a lowrider rolled by,  
Bumpin' phat beats cuz the system be fly.  
I bounced to the window at a quarter past,  
'Bout ready to pop a cap in somebody's ass!

I yelled to my lady, Bells peep this!  
She said, come back to bed Ty and mind your business.  
I said, for real though, come check this out.  
We weren't even buggin', no worries, no doubt.

Cuz bumpin' an thumpin' from around the way,  
Was Santa, 8 reindeer and a sleigh.  
The beats was kickin', the ride was phat,  
I said, "Yo red Dawg, you all that!"

He threw up a sign and yelled to his boyz,  
"Ay yo, give it up, let's make some noise!"  
To the top of the campus tower & across the strip mall,  
We gots ta go, I got a booty call!"

He pulled up his ride on the top of our roof,  
And sippin' on a 40, he busted a move.  
I yelled up to Santa, "Yo ain't got no stack!"  
He said, "Damn Tyrone, your game is wack!

But don't worry Ty, cuz I gots tha skillz,  
I learnt back when I hadda pay tha billz."  
Out from his bag he pulled 3 small things,  
A credit card, a knife, and a bobby pin.

He slid down the fire escape smooth as a cat,  
And busted the window wit' a b-ball bat.  
I said, "Whassup, Santa? Why ya bust my place?"  
He said, "You best get on up out my face!"

His threads was all leather, his chains was all gold,  
His sneaks was Puma and they was 5 years old.  
He dropped down the duffle, Sun devil logo on the side.  
Santa broke out the loot and my mouth popped open wide.

A wink of his eye and a shine off his gold tooth,  
He cabbage patched his way back onto the roof.  
He jumped in his sleigh with rims made of chrome,  
To tap that booty waitin' at home.

And all I heard as he cruised outta sight,  
Was a loud and hearty...  
"WEEESST SIIIIDE!"

I had tears in my eyes. I loved him so much. Quil started clapping. He was joined by everyone else. Ty winked at me. I moved to kiss his cheek and he grabbed my waist and placed me in his chair.

Ty was on one knee.

Oh shit.

He had a box.

"Bells, you been the love of my life since I first saw you. This here is my grandmother's wedding ring. My Momma insisted that I give it to you. You are my everything. Always will be. No matter what life throws at us we got each other's back. You been my girlfriend, my lover, my agent…now I want you to be my wife. You and me against the world. How bout it? Will you marry me?"

"Yes Ty. Yes I will marry you."

He gently wiped the tears off my cheek but they kept falling. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to bring it up and now he did…

"Ty, your Mom knows about this right?"

"Yeah darlin."

"Make sure she knows you asked me before I told you this. Please?"

"Sure darlin. Wait… tell me what?"

"We are having a baby."

A/N Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
